1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and method for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which performs video telephony and method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication environments are changing rapidly such that they do not discriminate with regard to hardware (wired vs. wireless) or geography (regional vs. local). Particularly, the future communication environment representative of a mobile system such as IMT-2000 is tending towards being built as an environment which provides video and audio, along with various information required by a user in real time or synthetically. Further, due to the advancement of a personal communication system (PCS), cellular phones or PCSs are being developed which may transmit short message information, connect with an internet wirelessly using the personal communication terminal or transmit/receive moving images which can be watched only on TV, in addition to simple voice communication.
Particularly, when transmitting moving images in a digital television system, technology is necessary for transforming the moving image into digital data to transmit it in real time, and for receiving the digital data to display it. A personal digital assistant for processing the moving image transmitted in real time using IMT-2000, is also needed. The personal digital assistant can conventionally transmit/receive only human voice, while it can now transmit and receive a variety of information such as audio and video due to multimedia development and advancement of digital information processing technology. Such advancement of communication technology and moving image compressing technology enables transmission and reception of audio and video by a user in the video telephony of multi-media environment.
The term “video telephony” means a technology used for providing video conference or video telephone service between persons separated from each other, by transferring the video along with the audio via a communication network. The video communication may be a video communication using PC camera, or video communication using video chatting and a video phone, as well as a video communication/video telephony using the mobile communication terminal.
Meanwhile, in a case of performing video telephony using a display system which is capable of performing video telephony, image photographing proceeds irrespective of a status of the photographed image. That is, a useless image such as an excessively bright or dark image, or an image which is stopped for a long time, is continuously photographed.
Also, in a case of not performing the video telephony, that is, in a case of performing operation using another function of a display device, there are problems that power is supplied to a camera module such that power efficiency of a display device deteriorates.